Seventh Year
by DMG5440
Summary: Lee Jordan, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley begin their 7th year of Hogwarts... I think that saying more will ruin what will happen in later chapters. Eventually either LeeOC or GeorgeOC... depends on how things go. I'm bad at summaries. During OOTP. /DISCONTINUED/
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is my first attempt ever at a Harry Potter fanfiction. I do hope that you enjoy this story. . Umm... I'm all up for tips and stuff like that. This story is taking place during "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix". Also, I'm American... so sorry if I'm not good at British slang and stuff like that.

Thanks, Miko-chan.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own like any of these characters or places. I did come up with the OC though. ;;; Umm... anything that sounds/seems familiar is probably taken from HP. There are some quotes from the book... all these quotes are cited.

[CHAPTER ONE

The last year of Hogwarts. It's going to be interesting this year. All the pranks that'll go on. Perhaps there will be yet another Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. I walked over to the Hogwarts Express. Ah, there's Harry Potter. I glanced over at him, and noticed a dog next to him. Smiling I gave a wave towards him, "Nice dog, Harry!" (OOTP, pg. 182). Harry grinned and responded a thanks over to me. The dog wagged his tail and I noticed Mrs. Weasley, I gave her and her husband a small nod then boarded the train, making my way to a compartment.

It wasn't long before Fred and George joined me. "About time." I mentioned as their bright faces smiled towards me. "Well, you know Mum." George stated. I gave out a laugh, "Mrs. Weasley never wants anyone to leave. Such a wonderful woman she is." Fred clapped his hands, "Very true, yet annoying when she gets like that." George nodded in agreement. "Anyways, we've got business to discuss." I gave a mischief grin towards Fred, "I was waiting to find out about the latest developments." George gave a smirk taking out a bag filled with items. He pulled out what looked like a giant ear. I cocked my head to the side, "And this is?" Fred boasted with joy along with George, "One of our personal favorites."

"This may look like a dumb overgrown ear-"

"-And yes, it's not the coolest looking thing around-"

"-But! It sure does some work!"

I gave out a slight laugh, "Alright, let's test it out then." "This my friend, is none other than the extendable ear." George looked over at Fred, then over to myself, "So Lee, anyone you want to eavesdrop on?" I thought for a moment, "The compartment of Ravenclaws across from our compartment. There's a few good looking girls who were eyeing me earlier." Fred gave a smirk and George left the compartment throwing a piece of the ear into the other compartment without the girls noticing. George made it back to the compartment and sat down.

I sat there and began to listen to the girls through the extendable ear. A very cute low alto voice was heard, "--and then we went to the beach. It was a lot of fun." A higher voice was heard in the compartment, "Sounds like you had fun. Hey Eudocia, what did you do this summer?" There was a pause for awhile and then a quiet voice was heard, "Not much of anything." Three girls at the same time chimed in, "We don't believe you! You must've done something fun!" The husky quiet voice was heard again, "Really... I just stayed home doing stuff that Mother forced me to. It wasn't fun at all. I'm actually glad to be going back to Hogwarts. Well... on second thought... maybe this last year isn't going to be as good as the other years." I looked over at Fred and George and I began to speak, "Hey, she sounds pretty cute. I wonder why she doesn't seem excited about Hogwarts though." Fred and George looked at me and then George spoke up, "Who knows." Fred smirked, "We can definitely make her have fun this year though." I nodded, "Exactly what I was thinking."

The soprano girl voice was heard again, "What do you mean Eudocia? We know that you love being at Hogwarts. And every year we have a blast." The husky voice spoke again, a bit sad sounding, "You just won't understand." The alto voice was heard again, "I see! It's because you're the only one here without a boyfriend! That's gotta be it! Don't worry about it Eudocia! You'll get a great guy." Eudocia spoke, "It has nothing to do with guys. I actually find the majority to be quite boring."

Fred gave a small frown, "Obviously this girl hasn't met us!" George nodded, "I think that you're onto something Fred. She needs to meet people as charming as ourselves." I shook my head, "Yeah, yeah. Well, this is a great product. What else do you have?" George grabbed a new object out of the bag and both of the twins began to explain what it was to me. After we went through all of the new products, I looked at the guys, "So, going to market them anytime soon?" The twins both smiled, "Of course! We plan to make a killing this year!" "And we're going to be selling in the common room this year." "Lucky for us, Little Ronnikans is prefect this year with Hermione. Neither of them will stop us." "Especially Ron! He's terrified of going against us." "He knows that we could destroy his social life." "He wasn't thrilled this summer from the pranks we played on him." "And Mum wasn't thrilled either."

After awhile, the train slowed and we came to a stop. The call for the first years went out and confusion filled the entire train. "I wonder where Hagrid is." I mentioned looking at the two twins. "Yeah, Grubbly-Plank instead of Hagrid... strange." After awhile the train quieted down and we ended up leaving the train and heading towards the carriages. Getting on a horseless carriage, we eventually made our way to the Great Hall. "I've been looking forward to the feast." "When aren't you?" I thought for a moment, "Good question." The three of us laughed and we sat down at the Gryffindor table. The twins were across from myself and we awaited for the sorting. I glanced over at the Ravenclaw table, "I wonder which one of those girls is Eudocia." The twins each gave a smirk, "Shall we find out?" I thought for a second, "Nah. I just was curious if the chick is hot or not. I mean, she's the only one in her group without a chap." Fred turned around and looked at the Ravenclaw table then turned back, "Maybe she doesn't want a guy." George beamed in, "Perhaps she doesn't swing our way. Such a shame... such handsome men as ourselves not even being glanced at." I shook my head, "You two..." I then let out a laugh, "Or perhaps her parents won't let her date." Suddenly a tall, dark woman with braids sat down next to me, "Shouldn't be gossiping like that." I looked over and the twins at the same time we all said, "Angelina." Fred then started, "Why shouldn't we?" Angelina frowned, "And there we have it." The three of us looked at her like she was crazy, "What's that suppose to mean?" Katie Bell then sat down next to her, "You all just keep wondering why no girls want to go out with you." Before any of us could start talking, Professor McGonnagal placed a stool at the front of the room and everyone was silent. The ancient wizard hat that was on the stool opened his mouth and then began to sing. (song OOTP, pgs. 204-207) The hat ended his song with _"I have told you, I have warned you... Let the Sorting now begin." _(OOTP, pg. 207) I gave a confused look to the twins and then Alicia Spinnet began to speak, "That's awfully strange of the hat." Katie nodded her head, "Very much so. Never have I heard him try to give advice before." Professor McGonnagal then lowered her eyes to a piece of parchment and then called out the name of Abercrombie, Euan. A terrified boy stepped forward and placed the hat on his head only to be sorted into Gryffindor. Our entire table burst out in celebration. The rest of the first years were sorted and then Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.

Professor Dumbledore extended his hands towards everyone and mentioned that it wasn't time for speech-making. He sat down and food began to come out of no where. I began to grab tons of food and eat a bunch. Fred and George also took as much as they could. We downed tons of pumpkin juice and filled our stomachs. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie looked at us like we were disgusting. "Can't you eat slower?" Katie asked with a disgusted look on her face. All three of us continued eating and said, "No." After some time, mostly everyone stopped eating and the food vanished. Dumbledore stood once again, this time starting his speech. He started going through a list of things that first years need to know, and then mentioned the dreaded name Filch, where the twins rolled their eyes and I gave a small snort. Then it came, the two changes in staff. The first one mentioned was to be expected... Hagrid wasn't here and Grubbly-Plank would be taking over Care of Magical Creatures. Not that that really matters to me. I am not taking Care of Magical Creatures, mainly because that class always bored me to death. And then the other Professor was introduced... Professor Umbridge... the new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. I looked at the staff table and then mentioned to Fred and George that the woman in pink, who we now knew to be Umbridge looked like an ugly toad that got in some sort of accident. The twins started to laugh at the comment and Dumbledore started his next statement, only to be cut off by this new professor with a "Hem Hem". The new professor got to her feet and then began to address the whole school. We all were expecting croaking to come out of her mouth, but instead the high-pitched breathy voice was too much to handle. I couldn't take much of her voice. It was dreadful. She sounded like a little girl trying to speak like she's the muggle's Minnie Mouse and failing. I could tell that I wouldn't be able to get along with this woman.

I glanced around the room and noticed that mostly everyone had the same look as I did. Not thrilled having to listen to her. Smiling, Professor Umbridge made a statement, _"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"_ (OOTP, pg. 212) I made a grunting noise and the twins looked at each other. Fred mimicked her voice, "We'll be great friends." George burst out in laughter and quickly stopped himself before getting attention. Parvati mentioned something and Lavender and herself began to break out in silent giggles. Dumbledore glanced over at our table and gave a look and we all tried to be on our best behavior. Professor Umbridge made her "Hem, hem" noise again and continued on with her speech. Which kept getting more and more boring. Finally the unwanted speech ended and a few people clapped. I'm sure that the students who clapped, clapped because it was over. I didn't even bother. As Professor Umbridge sat herself back down, Fred and George began to mimic some of her movements making myself and a few other Gryffindors around us laugh. Who could help it? This woman already gave us all a bad impression. Dumbledore then got back to his speech. He made mention of when Quidditch tryouts would be held and etc. We then all got up from the table, since the speech ended and started to leave. Fred and George both laughed as they watched their little brother call the group of first years 'midgets' and Hermione get mad at him. Classic Ron and Hermione action there.

We made it into the Gryffindor common room, and I sat down at a table. I watched as Fred and George took out a flyer and began to pin it on the notice board. "Hey, what's that?" I asked them. Fred turned around, "This? It's an advertisement." "Will be great for business." George added. I noticed them wave towards Harry and I gave a slight nod towards him myself. After they finished placing the flyer on the board, I read it. "Ah, so you're trying to get part-timers." Both of the guys nodded. Angelina yawned and looked at the three of us, "Well, us girls are heading to our dorm room." Fred smirked, "Inviting us?" Katie frowned, "Why would we want to invite you?" Fred gave a pretend hurt look on his face and placed his hand on his heart, "I am wounded." A few people in the common room looked at him like he was crazy, but then realized who it was and got back to whatever they were doing. George and myself laughed at Fred's performance. The girls rolled their eyes and left.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed. I didn't really care about looking well or anything. It's too damn early in the morning to even care about that. Well anyways, I then left towards the common room. It seems that the twins already left. Probably trying to sell their products. Whatever. I'll see them at breakfast anyways. As I made my way in the common room, I noticed that the flyer that Fred and George placed up was gone. I then made my way to the Great Hall, where I noticed Angelina speaking to Harry. I glanced around for a minute, then noticed Alicia sitting by herself. I walked over to her, "Hey." And sat down at the table. Alicia looked up at me and gave me a smile, "Hi." Before I could strike up a conversation, my two favorite guys in the world sat down. "Where have you two been?" I asked giving a slight smirk. Fred smiled, "Well, we were just taking a walk." George nodded, "Over near the Ravenclaw's table." I tilted my head to the side, "Why the Ravenclaw's table?" The two guys smirked at each other. Alicia glanced over at the Ravenclaw's table, "What'd you do over there? I don't see anyone screaming or anything of the oridinary with you two around." Fred looked at Alicia, "I'm offended. You just assume that we went over there to prank them." Alicia rolled her eyes, "If you didn't prank them, then what did you do?" George smirked, "That m'dear is classified information." Alicia then waved down Katie, who came over and sat down. Katie smiled warmly at everyone, "Hi." The few of us nodded and said hi. I then turned my attention back to the twins, lowering my voice so that the girls couldn't hear, "What exactly were you doing at the Ravenclaw's table?" Fred smirked, "Remember while being on the train?" I thought for a minute then answered, "Yea... What about it?" Fred continued, "We just were trying to find that one girl." I tilted my head to the side, "Oookay... and why exactly?" Fred gave a mischief grin, "To meet her of course! George and I are quite interested to find this Ravenclaw that isn't interested in guys." I ate my food and then looked over at the Ravenclaw table myself. At this point in time, owls were everywhere in the room sending letters. Nothing of importance came to the table. I then started to hear Ron complain about his schedule. Fred and George immediately were in a conversation with Ron, which I decided to ignore completely. I glanced over at the Ravenclaw table again, then got up and began to head towards my first class- Herbology.

I walked over to the Greenhouses by myself and then waited for the rest of the class. Professor Sprout looked at me as if I was crazy being the first person there. I decided not to care and eventually Fred and George made it in. Professor Sprout turned around and looked at Fred and George like they were crazy as well. The twins made their way over to me. George looked at Professor Sprout then turned to me, "Why's she looking at us like that?" "Dunno. She looked like that ever since I walked in. Guess she's not used to any of us being the first here." A few minutes passed, and finally more people arrived. The course was divided among Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Fred and George began to approach a few Gryffindors, trying to sell them an extendable ear. I tagged along being fairly bored myself. Eventually Professor Sprout began. She called out for roll, and it was at the end of the roll call that Fred and George both gave mischievious smiles. "-dge Eudocia?" Professor Sprout asked. No one really was paying attention to the roll call, but Fred and George nodded towards each other and then pointed the girl out to me. It was then that I remembered that the girl on the train was named Eudocia. It took me a minute to register her looks. She was fairly small. Probably no higher than 5' 1". Her eyes were a sparkling hazel color, and her hair was a chestnut color in one braid. The braid was leaning over her left arm. I couldn't take my eyes off of her for a good two minutes. I then glanced over at both Fred and George. Fred looked back at me, and George was still looking at the Ravenclaw.

I turned my attention towards Professor Sprout, but couldn't keep myself interested in her course. So, I looked back at the Ravenclaw girl then over to Fred and George. I then wrote a small note to Fred:

_'What's up with George? He's been staring at that Ravenclaw since we learned her name.' _Shortly after I wrote the note, Fred got it and then looked at his twin. It was as if he didn't realize that George had been staring. I wonder where his head has been. Well Fred never sent a response... instead he hit George on the shoulder, which woke him up from his daze. Eventually, the class ended, and I walked over to Fred and George and we left together. I looked at George then to Fred and then gave out a comment, that was directed towards no one, "She is quite fetching." George immediately stopped walking then continued to walk, "Who?" I found his sudden stop interesting, "Eudocia. She's gorgeous. So strange that she's not interested in anyone." Fred then spoke up, "I wouldn't go to the extremes of 'gorgeous'. Though she is a pretty good catch." George didn't say a word. It looked as if he was deep in thought. "So George, what do you think?" I asked smirking. Fred looked at me and gave a mischief smile. George responded, "About what?" Fred placed his arm around George's shoulders, "Eudocia." George didn't answer as quickly as he normally responds, "She's ok." After walking for awhile, I made my way to Transfiguration, and the twins had a class elsewhere.

The rest of my courses were pretty boring. None of my friends were in them. Maybe tomorrow's classes will be more eventful.

Well, lucky for me, I found Fred and George in the common room. "Hey guys. What's going on?" Fred smirked as he held up a large paper bag, "Time to have fun with the first years." I smirked, "Sounds like the most fun of the day." We sat down near a bunch of first years, who looked at the bag that Fred was holding. Fred and George began to speak to them about how they'll definitely want to eat what's in this bag and using a bit of pressure to lure them in... and offering them money which helps considerably. It wasn't long before the bunch of them wanted to eat what was in the bag. Fred handed each one of them something to eat. I looked closely at the item that they gave out. It was none other than the 'Fainting Fancies'. I smirked as they ate the product and within a minute all of the first years fell unconscious to the floor. We began to laugh at the now fainted first years. It wasn't just us laughing though. A bunch of other students in the common room were laughing in hysterics. It wasn't long before Hermione rushed over and started to yell at us. Fred and George looked up at her with a bit of a mild surprise in their faces. Hermione and Fred were a bit at each others throats in a matter of seconds. Fred gave a slight glare towards Hermione, "We're paying them!" (OOTP, 253) Hermione retorted that she didn't care and it could be dangerous, and Fred gave a roll of his eyes. It was then when I jumped in, "Calm down, Hermione, they're fine!" (OOTP, 253) I inserted purple sweets into each of the first year's mouths and they began to stir. I knelt down towards some of the students on the floor, checking on them. George knelt down to a small dark-haired girl that was laying near his feet. He asked her if she felt alright, and she immediately sat up blushing. She was shaken up, and then claimed that she thinks that she's alright. Fred happily yelled out "Excellent", and Hermione was back at his throat. Eventually Hermione claimed that if Fred and George didn't stop this stuff that she was going to do something. Before she could finish her statement though, both Fred and George chimed in answering for her. Several students around laughed... I also found it to be quite hilarious. Then she threatened to write to Molly. Dang is that low or what?! I looked at the twin's faces and they seemed horrified. Who can blame them? If Molly was my mother, I wouldn't want to deal with her either! Hermione finally walked away and I frowned, "What's up her arse?" Both Fred and George smirked at my question. "I wouldn't want to know." All three of us then went into our dorm.

Fred went to shower and I sat on a bed across from George. George laid down on the bed looking up at the ceiling. I just sat there, then decided to speak up, "You know..." George continued to look at the ceiling, "Hm?" "I think that I might want to get to know her." George sat up, "Who? Hermione? You wouldn't want to get close to her." I laughed, "No, I'm not interested in Hermione. I was talking about Eudocia." George stayed still for a second then laid back down. Before George could say anything, Fred walked in with nothing but a towel around his waist. He still was extremely damp from the shower that he just took. I looked over at Fred then over at George. I then decided that I would go take a shower. I undressed myself, and jumped into the shower. Taking a shower always feels nice. The heat on the body, and it's always a place where you can just think... without anyone bothering you. I thought about Eudocia again. I don't know why my mind keeps wandering towards her. Perhaps it has to do with how odd George is acting whenever I say that name. He gets unusually quiet. Perhaps he fancies her? If he does... then what? I dunno. Guess I always thought that George would never be a guy to fancy a girl. Not that it really matters. If he likes her that's fine with me. I don't fancy her... not at all. But her hazel eyes... they really show off a sense of innocence. I took some soap and began to rub it on my bare chest. After I soaped my whole body and washed it off, I then washed my hair. Ok. I don't fancy this girl, but I do think that she's pretty. How's that? Seems to work, right? I turned off the water to the shower and then grabbed a towel, placing it around my waist. Before I walked back into the dorm, I heard Fred and George talking a bit. It was difficult to make out what all they were saying. I then decided that I would make my appearance.

Walking back into the room, I sat down on my bed. I didn't even bother getting into clothes. Actually, being completely nude... with the towel on does feel nice once in a while. Fred was standing in the middle of the room, and George was just laying on his bed. I then decided to speak, "George, the shower's yours if you want it." George sat up, "Ok." He then got up and walked out of the room. I began to dress myself. Fred then sat down on George's bed, "I think he fancies her." At this point in time, I was just wearing boxers. I probably won't put on any other clothes since the boxers are plenty for sleeping in, "He is acting odd. You must be right. Plus, he is your twin." Fred smirked, "Yeah, so up for any pranks tonight?" I nodded my head, "I'm always up for pranks. What do you have in mind?" It wasn't long before George wandered out in nothing but a towel. Fred smirked, "Any ideas George?" He stopped in the middle of the room, "About what?" "Pranks tonight." George thought for a second, "Maybe change the color of an entire house's hair?" Fred and I looked at each other, "Good one." George took off his towel and grabbed some clothes and placed them on. I threw on some grey loose pants. George looked towards the door, "Which house?" Fred smirked, "Ravenclaw." I smirked. George tilted his head to the side, "Why Ravenclaw?" "Because I dunno how to get in the other houses yet... and I don't feel like pranking our house yet." I was about to leave the room when it occurred to me that it would be difficult to make our way over there, "So... how're we going to get in there without being spotted?" Fred took out a box, "I gathered hair earlier." I thought for a second, "Okay..." Fred continued, "George and I haven't tested out this new product yet, but surely it'll work." George's eyes lit up, "Ah! The Doppleganger Donuts!" I looked at the both of them, "So what exactly are they?" Fred placed on his normal smile, "Well, you place hair in the donut, then eat it. You'll turn into that person instantly. It's just like a doppleganger." I smirked, "Clever." George beamed in, "And this one was my idea! Everyone deserves to have their own twin whenever they want!" Fred continued to speak, "We're not quite sure how long it'll last though... and if it works at all. But blimey, we need to test it out anyways." Fred took out a small bag of hair and placed some in three different donuts. He then passed me and George a donut and we all gave a cheers motion towards each other. We then ate the donuts at the same time... our bodies suddenly changing shape.

----------

So, what do you all think? I know that I'm not a very good writer, but this idea kind of popped into my head. I was originally going to write it in my OC's point of view, but decided against that. And if it was in her point of view, I'd want her to be a Gryffindor, but her being a Gryffindor would ruin her character. So... the story is in Lee's point of view. Of course, I hope that I don't destroy his character. I've never written a HP fanfic before, so I'm kind of new to actually trying to stay in these characters. ;;; Oh, and I really do like hearing input. No flames please. Also, I'm not quite sure what character I want to have the three boys turn into. :) The bag that Fred has only contains one person's hair. I'm thinking a Professor... but what would you guys like to see? Feel free to give me ideas. And umm... thanks for reading. Oh, and about my Doppleganger Donuts... I was at lunch with my Mom the other day and the idea suddenly striked me. Yet, my Mom came up with the name. .

Miko-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. :D

DMG5440: Mom, please don't use my account to submit a review. Either get your own account or make an annonomous comment. Thanks.

Dalma: Thanks. I decided not to make the hair be of any students, because if they get caught after curfew that wouldn't go over too well. So I figured that a professor could wander around freely. Snape could be fun, yet I just don't see Fred getting his hands on that hair easily. But they may end up getting specimens of his hair later on in the story. :D

The Crimson Wings: Thank you so much. I do hope that you enjoy the character who's hair I decided for them to get. :D

Alright, now onto the next chapter. :D

**Disclaimer:** I own like nothing.

Miko-chan

[CHAPTER TWO

After we ate the donuts, our appearances started to change... and it was for the worst. What the heck was Fred thinking gathering Professor Trelawney's hair? Granted, her hair is nasty and has pieces fall out constantly, but seriously... never in my entire life did I think that I'd be turned into a female. And of all the females in the world... Trelawney! If it was Angelina's body... that would be quite different... I wouldn't mind being able to look at myself then. George was the first one to be changed completely. Fred and I started to snicker at his appearance... that is until were were completely transformed ourselves. At first, I was just looking at George's face... but when I looked down a bit... it was just disturbing. George didn't have a shirt on... and damn! Before I ate the donut I just figured that we'd have the clothes and everything that came along! But noooooo! All this donut does is change the appearance of the person in full. I really couldn't get use to this, and NEVER have I wanted to see so much of a professor in my life! Fred looked at me and George, "So... the product works." George had a horrified look on his face, "Good that it works, terrible who you turned us into!" I nodded along with George, "Yeah! Couldn't you have at least changed us into a GUY!" Fred frowned, "I tried gathering Snape's hair, but it just doesn't fall out easily. Now Trelawney... she's got hair flying all over the place in class." I quickly grabbed a shirt and placed it over my head. The shirt was just plain white and was over-sized. George also grabbed a shirt and threw it on. His shirt was orange with some red lettering on it. Fred grabbed a collared red shirt and threw it on.

Fred began to walk towards the door when I suddenly spoke up, "We need glasses. Thick ones to be exact." Fred rolled his eyes, "If anyone sees us come up with some bogus prophecy and say that you lost the glasses." I thought for a second and figured that that'll work. George then spoke up, "How about we leave at different times and meet up in the Ravenclaw's common room? That way no one will see three of Trelawney." Fred smirked, "Good insight, George." George smiled, "As usual." I then spoke, "So Fred's going first, George next, then I'll go last?" Fred nodded in agreement, "Sounds good." Fred then left the room. About ten minutes after Fred left, George left. Then I left after George was gone for a good ten minutes. As I walked out of the room and into the Gryffindor common room, I wasn't getting use to the feel of this new body at all. I don't think that I'll ever want to eat one of those Doppleganger Donuts again. Truly terrifying. As I walked through the common room, I heard a girl's voice, "Who's there?" I didn't answer. It wasn't long before Hermione walked out, "Oh, Professor Trelawney. I'm surprised that you're here." I forgot that Hermione was a prefect and could be up patrolling at night. I was about to leave when she started walking next to me. Does she suspect that something is going on? Maybe she saw both Fred and George as Trelawney before and has caught on? Crap. I better get rid of her quickly. I thought for a second, then threw my arms out towards her, "IT'S COMING!" Hermione tilted her head, "What is Professor?" I thought for a second again... Trelawney usually has outrageous prophecies. So I figured that if I came up with one, she would leave. "YOU BETTER GET BACK IN BED! I SENSE SOMETHING TERRIBLE WILL... WILL COME IF YOU STAY OUT!" At this point in time Hermione frowned, "Oh, I highly doubt that anything terrible will come." I was really getting annoyed with her. "Professor.. where are your glasses?" I gave a slight glare towards Hermione. This really was getting on my nerves. I then looked over at Hermione, "IT WAS PROPHESIZED THAT THEY WOULD GO MISSING AS A BAD OMEN!" "Professor, perhaps you're overtired?" Hermione got closer. I couldn't take it anymore. Lucky for me, the other prefect, Ron came out, "Hermione..." I glanced up at Ron, and Ron's eyes widened when he saw me. Ron then walked over to Hermione and started whispering towards her. Probably asking me what I'm doing here and stuff. Well, lucky for me, I could make my escape out of the Gryffindor common room.

It wasn't long before I made my way to the Ravenclaw's door. Both Fred and George stood in front of the door waiting for me. I walked over to them, "You know, if someone passed this door they would've seen two Trelawneys." Fred looked at me, "Well, we would've gone inside, when I remembered that I never told you how to get in." I laughed, "That would be a problem." Fred then spoke something to the door and we all walked inside. While walking inside George turned to me, "What took you so long?" "Hermione. She wouldn't leave me alone." George snickered at my response, "She just can't leave anyone alone, can she?" Fred took out a bag and handed both George and I some sort of liquid. "Alright, we all head into the girl's dormitories. Once in there give three drops of that liquid on each girl's head. By morning all of their hair will be bright red." I smirked, "Excellent. Let's get to it." All three of us began to walk into the girl's dorms and started placing drop after drop on the heads of the girls. It wasn't long before I recognized Eudocia. Her hair was unbraided, and she looked quite peaceful while sleeping. I smiled towards her. George noticed that I stood still for awhile, "Better hurry it up! We don't have all night!" I snapped out of my small daze at admiring the beauty in front of me and started to place drops in her hair. George walked over to see what I was looking at and he started to stare at the girl. I looked over at George, wondering what he reaction for seeing Eudocia was. I really wanted to know if he fancied her or not. But I also forgot that I was still placing drips in her hair. Fred finished the rest of the girls and then wandered over to George and myself, "What the bloody hell are you doing? I said THREE drops not a hundred!" I quickly stopped dripping the liquid in her hair, "Oops." Fred looked at the girl, "Who is this anyways?" Both George and myself answered, "Eudocia." Fred gave a smirk, "Well we better get out of here. I just finished the rest of the girls in the dorm. Some of these Ravenclaws are quite fetching." The three of us quickly made it back to the Ravenclaw common room. I looked up at Fred, "Having extra drops isn't going to do anything... will it?" Fred thought for a minute, "Well, it'll make the hair red longer... and I think brighter..." George gave a slight glare towards me, then spoke, "I'm heading back." He then left the common room. I looked at Fred, "See you back at the dorm." I then left the common room, and while walking I passed Professor Snape in the process. At first I was having a conflict in my head about what I would say when Snape caught me, but it was then when he nodded towards me that I remembered that I was a Hogwarts professor. Lucky for me no one was left to walk by, and I made it back to the dorm in no time. Yet, Fred was taking a really long time to come back. And it was twenty minutes after I made it to the dorm that the donut's effect wore off.

George looked over at me, "Fred's taking a long time." "Yeah." It was another six minutes that passed when finally Fred walked into the room, "That was close." George spoke up, "What took you?" Fred sat down on his bed, "Snape started asking a bunch of questions. I had to keep up some crazy prophecy story to make him finally leave. And lucky for me I got out of there in fifteen minutes. When I made it back in the common room, Hermione started to ask me if I found my glasses. She wouldn't shut up. I could feel the effect of the donut wearing off and I screamed that my prophecy sees Ron professing his love for her, which gave me enough time to run out of there." I laughed, "I had to deal with her earlier. She can be a real pest." Fred and George both nodded in agreement. I then took off my shirt and laid on my bed, "If we ever do this again... I refuse to be Trelawney again."

The morning came and I got up and got dressed. The twins were still sleeping, so I didn't bother them at all. I made my way into the common room, then started to make my way to the Grand Hall. I sat down at the Gryffindor table and sat next to Alicia. I looked over at the Ravenclaw's table. None of the girls arrived yet. I guess that makes our prank a success. Fred and George finally ran to the table and sat across from me. Eventually, all of the Ravenclaw girls walked in, making everyone stare at them. Fred, George, and myself were the first ones to laugh hysterically at the scene of redheads. All of the girls sat at their table and gossiping spread through the room in no time. I smirked to myself and finished eating. Today was the day that I would be seeing what kind of professor Umbridge was. Lucky for me, both Fred and George are in that class with me. Angelina and Katie were talking, "I feel so bad for those Ravenclaws." "Yeah, I would die if my hair was red." Fred and George both cut into their discussion, "What's wrong with red hair?" Angelina gave a small glare towards them, "You obviously know nothing about women." The twins snickered and looked over at the Ravenclaw table. I also looked over there. It was obvious who Eudocia was. She was the only girl who had hair as red as the muggle's Arial from the Disney movie _The Little Mermaid_. I started to feel bad. Her hair looked really bad. Since her usual color is a dark chestnut, a bright red like that just doesn't look sexy at all.

After breakfast, the twins and I took our sweet time making it to Defense Against the Dark Arts. We were a few minutes late to the class, and the second we walked in the professor in pink gave each of us detentions on Saturday and took away 30 points from Gryffindor. We all sat down and the professor began to speak with her annoying tone about how we're not going to use magic. Fred and George both laughed out loud, thinking that she was playing a joke on the class. How could there be a D.A.D.A. class with no use of wands? I also found this to be funny, but when the woman gave her "hem hem" and had a glare of death on her face I spoke up, "So you're saying that we seriously aren't using magic in this class?" Once again the "Hem hem" was heard and she started to speak, "Wands aren't needed for this course. Just quills, ink, paper, and books." I looked over at Fred and George who both seemed upset with this woman. Who couldn't be upset? No magic! How the hell are we going to defend ourselves in the real world? Whatever. Professor Umbrigde then spoke again, "Take out your books." I grabbed my book and eyed it. No way in hell am I going to be using this book.

"Hem hem" Professor Umbridge started, "Read chapter one now." Immediately the entire classroom was silent and people started to read. I glanced down at the textbook then stopped reading. Who can read this? The text is just plain boring and well... more boring! I looked over at Fred and George who began to rip out pages of their books and start making random origami with the pages. I was quite shocked that the toad-woman didn't catch them doing this. Actually, she was too busy walking over to me, "Why aren't you reading?" I looked up at her, "I am reading." She frowned, "Looking at other parts of the room doesn't look like reading. I want you to write this chapter out three times." I glared at her, "What!? I'm not writing out this chapter three times!" She frowned, "Hem hem. You will write out this chapter three times and then give me the work by next class. If you don't do this, you'll suffer the concequences." She turned around and started to walk back to the front of the room. I took my quill, dipped it in the ink and began to write on the paper. I was so mad at this toad that I kept making giant ink blots on the page. This class seemed to never end. It was so boring and I was so outraged that the time seemed to just tick slower and slower. When the class finally ended I practically ran out of there. I walked next to Fred and George, "Can you believe her?!" Fred and George both were as pissed off as myself. I continued to rant, "I want to destroy the toad! She's going to wish she never messed with us." Fred and George smirked, "We will have our revenge on her." "That pink git thinking that she's better than everyone-" "-No wands! What the bloody hell is up her arse?!" I was lucky to have the twins in my next course as well... Charms. I noticed immediately that a bunch of red heads were in the class. I noticed immediately the brightest red hair in the room... Eudocia. I sat down towards the back of the room near Fred and George. Professor Flitwick began to take roll. I wasn't paying much attention until I heard the last name of "Umbridge". I looked over at Fred and George, who both were as aware as myself. Flitwick called out a name again, "Miss Eudocia Hilzarie Umbridge?" The brightest red head in the room responded towards him and he called out the rest of the names. I couldn't believe this. The attractive female had the last name of the professor that I detest. I only hope that she's not related to that toad.

-------

So what do you all think? I wasn't sure what course to have them in, so I ended up choosing charms, just for the heck of it. Sorry that this chapter is so short. My mind kind of just died on me. Anyways, please tell me what you think.

Miko-chan.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took a few days. I've been having a bit of writers block and I've been absorbed into collecting images for graphics. The main difficulty in this chapter was writing how I wanted to portray Eudocia. I know how her character is, but I'm just having difficulties trying not to make her sound like myself.

Alright thank you so much to those who reviewed:

A NONYmous: Thanks a bunch. I've been planning the Umbridge connection since the beginning. :D Most people can't stand Umbridge, and honestly, I don't like her but I thought that it would be interesting to have her connected to a student... especially one that's noticed by Lee and the Twins. Well, the Ravenclaws can't really do anything if they don't know who caused it. And I know I can't type. XD

Dalma: Thanks. I had a bit of trouble coming up with things for them to say as Trelawny. :D

The Crimson Wings: Thank you so much. :D

Ok... and normal **disclaimer** of: I OWN LIKE NOTHING, but gosh I wish that I owned this, because I would be filthy rich right now! XD

[CHAPTER THREE

I couldn't believe my ears. The name of the gorgeous Ravenclaw is 'Eudocia Hilzarie Umbridge'. You'd think that with a name of Umbridge she'd be in Slytherin, but nope! Here she is... in Ravenclaw! How did this happen? How is she related?? This is going to annoy me for the rest of the day. I looked over at Fred and George, hoping that I was just hearing things. Both of them were whispering to each other. That was it. Professor Flitwick did say Umbridge. After the rest of the names were called Professor Flitwick began talking about something. I wasn't really paying attention. I just kept staring at the brightest red hair in the room. I couldn't take much more of this. If I kept thinking about the last name any more I was surely going to go insane. So, I tried my best to pay attention to Professor Flitwick. He ended up saying that we were going to work on a Flame-Freezing Charm. I thought for a second that a Flame-Freezing Charm could be fun. I mean, who all gets the chance to change the properties of fire so that it feels like it's just a warm breeze? So the whole course was interesting... I guess. This really could prove itself useful someday.

After charms ended, I walked out of the room, and the twins were standing outside the door. I thought that they were waiting for me, but when I approached, they didn't move. I then cocked my head to the side, "What are you two waiting for?" Fred smirked, "A girl." At first, I wondered who this girl was... until it occurred to me that of course it would be Eudocia. "Cool, I'll wait with you." The last one out of the classroom was Eudocia, and the second that she left, Fred grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side. The girl looked up at Fred, "Is there anything you need?" Fred and George both had mischief grins on their faces. I stood there looking at Eudocia. Her face was really cute. Fred responded, "Yeah." He looked over at George and George handed him something. I couldn't tell what it was though. Eudocia gave a small glare towards him, "Is this about my hair or name?" Fred was a bit surprised that she guessed it, "Ding! Ding! You win the prize!" She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I have to get to class." She started to walk away when George blocked her, "Wait." She stopped and looked up into George's eyes. She seemed to not have such a cold glare towards him as she had given to Fred before. Or maybe my mind's playing tricks on me? I don't know. It just seems that way. Eudocia gave a smirk, "Ok. The two famous Weasley Twins want to talk to me. I see. So you two really were the ones who happened to play that prank on our house. I would be careful if I were you." Fred and George laughed. I felt like a third wheel, so I spoke up, "Not only them." Eudocia then for the first time glanced at me. She didn't look too happy, but damn was she gorgeous... except for the hair. Fred quickly went behind her and started to pour some drops of some liquid in her hair.

Professor Flitwick walked out of his room, "Get to class." I rolled my eyes along with the twins. Eudocia smiled towards Professor Flitwick, "I was just about to do that. Oh, and Professor... I just got the truth out of these three." The Professor seemed very interested, "And what would that be?" Her grin widened, "That would be that they... -meow-" My eyes shot open and both Fred and George were holding back their laughter. Eudocia was trying to talk, but she kept 'meowing' like a cat. I figured that this must've been another new product that Fred and George came up with. Professor Flitwick shot looks at the three of us and we all were holding back laughter now. He placed his hand on one of Eudocia's shoulders, "Let's go to the hospital wing." Fred, George, and I were about to leave. Fred smirked, "See ya later Professor." Flitwick stopped for a second, "You three are going to meet me in my office on the seventh floor after dinner tonight." We all nodded and then left to go to our next class, which we were late for.

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. We didn't hear anything about Eudocia. When dinner came, I looked at the twins, "So... was that a new potion?" Fred beamed, "Of course! We just made this one. Didn't try it out until today though..." George didn't bother talking much. He was just eating and listening. It was pretty strange, since the twins usually finish each others sentences while talking. But whatever. When dinner was over, all three of us went to the seventh floor and made it to Professor Flitwick's office. We all sat down in his office and the first thing I noticed was Eudocia sitting in there with him. He took a small breath, "Quite fascinating that Ms. Umbridge here was about to tell me something about you three and then she started meowing like a cat." Eudocia didn't speak once. Professor Flitwick kept talking, "All three of you are going to be in detention for the next week." I stood up along with the twins, "WHY?!" Professor Flitwick looked at us, "You broke into the dorms and dyed all those girls's hair red." Fred and George sat down and crossed their arms, "You have no proof." I also sat down. The Professor eyed all three of us, "I do have proof. In fact, we knew about it very early this morning. The entire staff had a small meeting about it." All of our faces dropped. How did they find out so quickly? He then looked over at Eudocia then back towards the three of us, "The hospital wing can't fix this current problem. I was hoping that you all knew a way to fix it." The twins looked at each other. I looked at Eudocia then over to Professor Flitwick, "What problem?" Flitwick responded, "The cat sounds. She can't talk. The hospital wing can't fix this, and it was you guys who did this to her." The twins looked at the Professor, "Of course we know how to fix it." The Professor had a small sigh of relief, "Good. Now fix it." Fred and George shook their heads at the same time then placed their hands out, "Payment first." Eudocia stood up and gave the coldest glare that I've ever seen in my life towards Fred. I was glad that I didn't do anything. The Professor frowned, "You're not getting payment." Fred smirked, "Then she can't get cured." Professor Flitwick then decided that he would reason with them, "One day of detention instead of a week." Fred smirked, "No detention and I'll give you the potion." Flitwick wasn't too thrilled with this, but he needed his hands on that potion first, "Fine." Plus, he had his means of punishing them later on. George stood up, "I'll get it." Professor Flitwick nodded, "Don't goof off out there. Get the potion and come back immediately." George rolled his eyes at that comment.

Fred and I sat in the office looking at Professor Flitwick. It was quite boring. After ten minutes, George returned with the potion. Fred smirked, "There is only one way to get this potion to work." Professor Flitwick raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" George smirked, "The reason why we never tested out this product on each other is because of the remedy." I looked at George then over to Fred. What the heck could this all mean? Professor Flitwick nodded his head, "Ok. How do you use it then?" Fred had a mischief look on his face, "Easy! All you do is place the potion in your mouth and force it in the others mouth." Professor Flitwick's eyes widened, "YOU WHAT?" I started to laugh, "Merlin! What were you thinking making that?!" Professor Flitwick looked at Eudocia and she started to scream in protest... but all the screams were meows. Professor Flitwick had no intention of using the potion, "Who was the one who did this to her?" Fred smirked, "That would be the sexiest one of this bunch." He winked over at Eudocia and she started to stomp her feet and glare at him. Lucky that Professor Flitwick was standing between the two before anything happened. He then looked over at Eudocia, "Do you want the remedy?" She nodded. He then gave her the potion and then pointed at the three boys, "Pick one of them." Fred started to playfully pucker up his cheeks. Eudocia looked at me then over at George. She kept looking back and forth for a few minutes and then handed George the potion. George looked over at his brother then over towards me. He seemed incredibly uneasy about this. I watched as George placed the potion in his mouth and started to move closer to Eudocia. He stopped before he reached her lips. He didn't look comfortable at all, and Fred was laughing extremely hard from this performance. Eventually Eudocia just placed her lips over his. I don't know what happened to me in that second. But seeing that kiss seemed to bother me. My stomach felt like it was in the pits. But more than likely it was from eating too much food. But the few seconds that Eudocia took the potion... it seemed like minutes. After the kiss ended, George looked at Eudocia and she gazed into his eyes. What was this? Those looks! George has never looked so... stupid in his life. That's right! He looked really stupid. And Eudocia seems content. How could she look content after kissing him? I then looked at Professor Flitwick, "Can we go yet?" He looked at Eudocia, "Did the potion work?" She took a small breath, "Let's find out. Oh! I guess it does." The Professor than answered, "You're all dismissed." I was the first one out of there. I never wanted to go to bed so badly.

------------------

Since I know nothing about 7th year Charms... I decided to just pick the Flame-Freezing Charm, because I could. And the newest product in this chapter, the idea goes to my younger brother. I was trying to think up of something, and then he started talking about meowing. So that's what happened. XD I've been having a lot of difficulty. I know where I want to go, but I don't want to rush into it too fast. Anyways, this chapter was very short. Sorry about that. As I said earlier, I had a lot of difficulties with it. So please tell me what you think. :)

3 Miko-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Yay another chapter out! This one seemed much easier than the last one. So I hope you all enjoy. :D Thanks to the reviewers. :D

A NONYmous: Thanks. The flame charm may come in handy later. During this chapter however, there is no use for it.

**Disclaimer:** I own like nothing... still.

[CHAPTER FOUR

I was in complete silence after we all left Professor Flitwick's office. The two figures kissing was stuck in my head. Eudocia... that small girl no taller than 5' 1" and George, my friend the trickster who is probably over 6'. They looked ridiculous kissing! He's way up there and she's down there. I'm a better height when it comes to kissing. I'm not as tall as George! Not that I wanted to kiss her. That's got nothing to do with this. I just don't get why she chose George over me... HEIGHT WISE of course. I remembered watching her stand on her tip-toes. George bent down so that the access to kiss was easier.

"Lee!" Fred yelled and I stopped walking and glanced over at him, "No need to yell, I'm right here." Fred and George gave me confused looks, "I called you four times then you finally answered." I didn't realize that. "Oh." I replied as I started to walk again, "What is it?" Fred smirked, "Just wanted to tell you that you were heading towards the Ravenclaw's." I laughed, "Guess I wasn't paying attention." I changed my direction towards the Gryffindor common room. When I made it in there I quickly rushed into the dorm room and got changed. Fred took a shower and George laid on his bed. It was very silent in the room. When Fred came out of the shower, George left the room and took his. I glanced at my books seeing if I had any sort of work to do. Of course I had some work, but I didn't feel like doing potions. Fred sat on his bed. I looked over towards him, "That was a funny sight today." Fred raised an eyebrow, "What was?" I gave a chuckle, "Eudocia and George." Fred smirked, "The height differences are perfect!" I laughed, "Yeah. You'd think that she would choose someone closer to her height." Fred laughed, "Who knows. Girls are weird." I smirked, "I noticed that she kept glaring at you the whole time." Fred smirked, "She just doesn't like the idea of being madly in love with me. Sadly I'm not interested in her." George walked into the room and grabbed some clothes, "Not interested in who?" I looked over at Fred. Fred stood up, "That Ravenclaw." George started to dress himself, "Ah. So why're you guys talking about this?" I thought for a second then responded, "Fred swears that she's got the hots for him." George laughed, "If she has the hots for you she wouldn't have kissed me." Fred smirked, "She's trying to make me jealous of course. And she wanted to give me an image of how we'd look together. Since you do have my striking looks." George laughed.

I then laid on my bed, "So George, how was it?" George glanced over at me, "How was what?" Fred started laughing in hysterics. I yelled out, "The kiss! What else would I ask you about?" George sat down, "It was just a kiss that's all." I smiled, "That's all? Didn't feel anything?" George threw a pillow at me, "Are you turning into a gossiping girl or something?" I smirked, "Nah. Just wanted to know if she was any good."

Fred and I teased George about the kiss. How they both looked dumb. Eventually, we all ended up falling asleep.

The next few days were pretty boring. Nothing too extreme happened. I just keep hating Professor Umbridge more and more. I haven't been paying too much attention towards Eudocia lately. Her hair isn't red anymore, so she's much cuter than before. Fred and George have been very busy in the common room lately... the usual stuff going on.

I stood around in the common room not doing much of anything except watching Fred and George talk to first years about some of their products. I noticed the gorgeous Angelina walk over. She started talking to the twins. I walked over to her and smiled, "Yo Angelina." She smiled, "Hey." "So, how are you?" She looked a little stressed out, "Not too happy." "Why's that?" She sat down in a nearby chair, "Just found out that Harry's got detention with Umbridge at five o'clock on friday." I sat across from her, "Blimey! That toad! She's doing this on purpose!" Angelina gave a frown, "I told him he better be at my tryouts. I can't afford for him to miss them." I tilted my chair back, "Understandable. You did go out of your way to get that field and everything."

Friday dinner came, and I sat across from Angelina. Fred was sitting next to her, and George next to him. Harry came over to Angelina, not looking very thrilled and told her that he couldn't make it to the Keeper Tryouts. Angelina wasn't happy at all. She started yelling at Harry, then got up and left. Harry yelled towards her when she was leaving. I took a sip of my pumpkin juice, and looked at the twins, "That went... well?" The twins laughed. Fred's eyes lit up, "Blimey! I've never seen her that ticked." George added on, "And she can get quite a temper." All three of us stood up and started applauding Harry, "Good job Harry!" Harry turned around giving us an evil and confused look, "What?" George lifted up his pumpkin juice, "For making Angelina the maddest ever!" I then raised my glass, "Here here!" Fred joined in and we all clinked our glasses. Harry stormed away from us, trying to pretend her never saw us, he then took out his anger by yelling out loud. The twins and I sat back down and finished eating.

Back in the common room, I grabbed some empty butterbeer bottles and started juggling them. When Fred and George finished drinking all the butterbeer, they joined in on juggling. I didn't notice that Harry came back from his detention. A good number of first years came over with nosebleeds and immediately Fred and George started to deal with them. I continued to juggle the empty butterbeer bottles. I eventually dropped a few and they landed near Angelina, who was now talking to Harry again. This time, she seemed to be nicer to Harry. When I was going to reach for the empty bottles, she kicked them and one hit me in the face, "Hey! That wasn't nice!" Angelina gave a small smile and sarcastically said, "Oops, didn't mean to hit you." Before I could say anything else, she walked over to Alicia. I grabbed my bottles up again and started juggling again. My goal was to beat George's record of juggling them for six minutes and thirteen seconds without falling. After the first years left, Fred and George both rejoinced in. I then yelled out, "SIX MINUTES AND FOURTEEN SECONDS!" George frowned, "Not for long." Fred laughed, and when George got around six minutes he started yelling out, "George and Eudocia sittin' in a tree!" I laughed and joined in. George immediately threw his bottles at Fred knocking him in the face. "What was that for?!" George frowned, "You distracted me!"

When we went back to our dorms, I took a shower and got dressed, "So, you guys up for a prank?" Fred and George both nodded, "Always." I thought for a second, "What should we do?" Fred smirked and George thought for a minute. I thought for a bit myself, but couldn't think of anything good. Fred smirked wider, "We replace everyone's quills with these." He pulled out a giant bag of new quills. I eyed them suspiciously, "What are those?" Fred's face became as mischief as ever, "These my friend, are none other than 24-hour quills. For 24 hours the ink will show, but after that the ink will disappear. So it'll be like no one did their homework and stuff." I laughed, "Brilliant!" George nodded, "Quite."

Fred handed out the quills and then smiled, "I'll get the Slytherins, George can get Hufflepuff, and Lee gets Ravenclaw. When we return we'll all place the rest to our house." I nodded my head, "Alright. Be careful not to get caught." George and Fred laughed, "We won't. But incase do you want a Doppleganger Donut??" I shook my head, "No way. I think that I'd rather get caught than look like Trelawny again." Fred laughed, "No need to worry! I got non-female hair now." "Alright... I'll take one incase then." Fred and George also packed one with them. We then split up and started moving around the school. Getting to the Ravenclaw common room was surprisingly easy. I didn't notice a single professor on my way.

I went to the male dormitories first. No one stirred in their sleep or anything. Then, I went to the female dorms. I heard some talking among a few of the girls, so I hid for a bit. "Are you serious?! When did this happen?!" I heard a low voice ask while making a squeal noise. "The first day of charms class. We all had red hair then." a familiar voice stated. I continued to listen. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but it couldn't be helped. I needed to listen for them to go to sleep. Imagine being caught in a girl's dorm. Firstly, the detentions would be for life. Then when my parents find out... that would even be worse. Plus! They might get rid of my awesome commentary for the Quidditch games! Can't let that happen. The voices got a little quieter then eventually I could hear them again. "- I almost kissed that Lee Jordan." My eyes shot wide open. Was this who I thought it was?! "Why? He's not half as good looking as the twins." the other voice said. Whoever the hell that is... if they keep saying such things... I'll kill her! Another voice was heard, "Are you kidding? Lee's kind of cute. I like those dreadlocks." The two other girls spoke in unison, "You think everyone's cute." "So, give us the details of the kiss." The girl who I suppose is Eudocia paused for a minute, "Ok. Well, I was going to choose Lee at first, because he's closer to my height. Then I noticed how much of an arse Fred was being. And I've always found George to be... well... anyways, so seeing Fred be a cocky git, I decided that I'd kiss his twin. So, I handed the potion to George and he placed it in his mouth. He was pretty cute too. I mean, he didn't seem like he wanted to force himself to kiss me. So I kissed him. But it's all because I wanted to talk again!" Two girls started to laugh, "If that's so, why are you so red in the face?!" "I'm not red! And even if I was, you wouldn't be able to tell, because it happens to be pitch black in here!" The other girl spoke, "Alright whatever you say, so continue on with the kiss. How did it feel? What was his reaction? I want all the details!" Another pause was heard. I must admit that I was very interested in hearing this. I mean I could tell George what she said. Wait no! Even better! I can tell Fred and then we can poke fun at George again!

"Alright. So I kissed him, and he slipped the potion in my mouth. I must admit that it was my first kiss." Eudocia stated taking a few deep breaths, "And when I swallowed the potion, I stopped standing on my tip-toes. George took a few seconds to go back to his original height, since he was leaning over to kiss me. And we looked at each other for a second. That's all. He had this really weird look on his face. I think that he didn't like kissing me..." The girls were all silent for a bit. Then one spoke up, "Maybe he looked weird because he's never kissed a girl." Eudocia shook her head, "I doubt it. I mean, I've seen Fred snogging people before, so I'm sure that George has done it too." I thought for a bit. Now that she mentions it, had George ever snogged someone? I never cared to pay attention to details like that. I heard the bunch of girls say goodnight to each other. But I knew not to move until I knew they were asleep.

So, I waited forty-five mintues before heading out in the open. When I finally was out, I swapped in all the quills and immediately made my way out of there. I left the common room and started heading back to the Gryffindor common room. When suddenly I heard a voice behind me, "Mr. Jordan, what are you doing out of your dorm so late at night?" That voice was no good news. I turned around to see Professor Snape looking at me coldly. I thought for a bit then answered, "I think that I was sleep-walking sir." The Professor stepped forward, "Bad lie." I threw my hands in the air, "Really sir! I was sleep-walking! I don't have a clue how I got out of here." The Professor then laughed, which was to my surprise, "Professor?" Then his arm went around my shoulders, "Haha, Just kidding. It's Fred. I was wondering what took you so long." "I practically had a heart-attack thanks to you." He continued to laugh, "I thought that something happened, so I came to search. George and I already finished all of the houses. Let's hurry back." I nodded and rushed to the Gryffindor common room, "How did you get your hands on Snape's hair?!" Fred smirked, "It was difficult, but I had my ways." I laughed, "Alright, well, I'll tell you what happened. See, I would've been quick, but a few girls were talking. And surprisingly enough, they were talking about a certain kiss." Fred's curiousity was struck, "Do elaborate more." I smirked, "So it was Eudocia telling everyone about kissing your twin. Oh, and she thinks that your a cocky git." Fred frowned, "How nice of her." So I told Fred about the entire discussion. Then we went back to the dorms and went to bed. Neither of us said a word to George about what I heard about.

So Saturday came quickly, and lucky for me, I have a detention with Professor Umbridge. My _favorite_ professor. Fred and George had Quidditch practice to go to, and I had my lovely detention. I heard some rumors about how terrible Professor Umbridge's detentions are. Hopefully they're not that terrible. Before I headed to meet Professor Umbridge, I waved to Fred, "Tell me about your practice." Fred waved back, "Only if you tell me about detention." I laughed, "Of course!"

I walked over to Professor Umbridge's office. When I made it to the door, it opened, revealing a very disappointed looking Eudocia. Before I entered, Eudocia whispered, "Be careful" to me as she was leaving. I looked over at her, wondering what that meant. I walked into the room and Professor Umbridge had a smile upon her face, "Lovely of you to join me, Mr. Jordan." I gave a nod towards her and sat down, "So... what are we going to do today Professor?" Professor Umbridge's smile widened, "We're going to have you take this small potion." I eyed the little potion that was in her hands. I wondered what kind of potion that was. "What is that potion?" Professor Umbridge gave a slight glare towards me, then smiled, "Hem hem. Doesn't matter, just take it. After you take this potion you may be dismissed." I grabbed the potion. I did want to get out of here as soon as possible, but I don't want to take just any potion. She sat down in front of me, "Quickly now." Her grin was very wide. Just looking at her made me feel sick. I then placed the potion in my mouth and swallowed it. She smirked and when I stood up, I completely blacked out and fell over.

When I came to, I noticed the twins, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, and Professor McGonagall all staring down at me. Professor McGonagall had a sigh come out of her, "Thank goodness you're alright." I sat up and looked at all the faces surrounding me, "Where am I?" Alicia answered, "You're in the hospital wing." It took a second for me to register that, "Hospital wing?! Why?!" Fred and George looked at each other then back to me, "You mean you don't know?" Professor McGonagall then sushed everyone, "So you don't remember anything before you got here?" I thought for a few minutes, "Last thing I remember is detention with Professor Umbridge." Professor McGonagall frowned hearing the name 'Umbridge'. "She made me take a potion and that's all I remember. She said that after I drank the potion I could leave." Professor McGonagall nodded, "Ok. I'm going to report this to Dumbledore." She left and I was left looking at everyone. Katie was the first to speak, "She made you take a potion?!" I nodded my head, "I'm not sure what it was though." Fred and George looked really pissed off. The girls looked at me as if I was on my deathbed. "Oh well." I started, "Thank Merlin it's over." Alicia spoke up, "She's not allowed to force students to take potions!" I frowned, "Well, she did. She said that after I take it I can leave."

I got up from the bed, "I'm feeling fine now, so let's go." The twins nodded, "Let's go!" We all started to walk out of the hospital wing and into the common room. I sat down on the couch near the fire, "So what's going on?" George sat down next to me, "You've been in that hospital wing for three days." My eyes shot open, "Three days?!" Fred sat next to George, "That's right. And on occation you've been getting a special visitor." George nodded, "Yeah, that Ravenclaw Eudocia's been checking on you." I thought for a second, "Oh! That reminds me! She was in Professor Umbridge's office before me and warned me to be careful." The twins glanced at each other. George then spoke up, "It's been terrible. That Umbridge woman! She's been appointed Hogwarts High Inquisitor thanks to the Ministry." I frowned, "Can I just quit Hogwarts now?" The twins laughed, "Seriously!" The twins seemed really pissed off, "Umbridge keeps coming into our classes and starts to ask bug the Professors." I frowned, "I hate her." Fred smirked, "But I've got an idea to get her to go insane." George and I beamed with interest, "What would that be?" Fred smirked, "I say that one of us date her daughter. Maybe that'll distract her from the rest of the school." I smirked, "Could work." George thought for a second, "Who should date her though?" I looked at Fred and Fred patted George on the back, "Go ask her out!" George stood still and was silent for a few minutes then suddenly yelled out, "WHAT?! WHY ME?" I laughed, "Because she chose to kiss you. But if you don't want to be the trouble maker, I'll have my go at her." George shook his head, "I'll ask her." Fred smiled, "Good!"

I walked to dinner with the twins. I wish that I knew what that potion did to me, but alas I knew nothing. And my mind is a bit fuzzy. As I sat down to dinner, a few people surrounded me asking me how I was doing and stuff. I told them that I was fine and that Professor Umbridge is the biggest git. I filled my stomach as much as I could. And towards the end of dinner, Fred kept patting George on the back, "Use your Gryffindor courage! You can ask her out!" I laughed, "Yeah. It's not that big of a deal." George seemed a bit hesitant, "Can't I do it some other time?" Both Fred and I shook our heads, "Nope." George slumped over in defeat. So, he stood up and started to walk to the Ravenclaw table, which caused a bunch of heads to stare at him. Of course, everyone probably thought that he was up to a prank or something. I watched as he approached Eudocia and started to talk. Fred had a goofy grin on his face, and I... I don't know what I'm thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to those who review. It really makes my day. :D

As for the potion that Umbridge forced Lee to take... you guys will eventually find out what it is. Right now though, it's not going to be mentioned. I think that it'll probably come up next chapter. :D

Oh, and just FYI, some of the quotes in the bar are straight from the book. You can find the exact quotes on pages 342-347.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own like anything. Just the things you don't recognize.

[CHAPTER FIVE

Fred and I continued to watch George over at the Ravenclaw table. I heard Ron, Hermione, and Harry all asking each other what they think he's doing over there. I laughed hearing that they all think that he's trying to pull a prank on someone. I noticed that the majority of the staff was watching George as well. Especially the annoying, Professor Umbridge. Oh how I can't wait to see that woman get destroyed. Fred laughed as he saw his twin look nervous as hell. I can't really blame him. Asking a girl out is pretty tough. I remember trying to ask Angelina out one time. Very difficult. Finally! George spoke something! Dang, I really wish that I had some extendable ears right now. How I would love to hear this discussion!

Eudocia turned her head towards George. Man, is she smashing today! Not that she isn't always smashing, it's just that today she really looks fine. I couldn't make out what she said. Well, I'm not that good at reading lips. But as I looked over to Professor Umbridge, I noticed that she looked appalled. Ha! Even if George gets turned down... seeing the look on that toad's face is well worth it. Within a few minutes, George came back over, and all eyes from the Gryffindor table was on him. "Well?" I asked as he sat down next to Fred. He took a deep breath, "She said yes." Fred immediately grinned and patted his brother on the back, "Good job!" Ron looked over at us and then finally asked, "What's going on?" Fred smirked, "George has got a girl... something that you'll never have." Ron rolled his eyes and then started going back to a discussion with Harry and Hermione. Ginny smiled towards George, "So who is she?" George smiled, "Eudocia." Ginny frowned, because she didn't recognize the name. Katie looked down at the table, then over to George, "Congratulations." He looked at Katie and nodded, "Thanks." When the attention on George died down, Fred started to talk to George, "Alright, whenever you have your chance, you need to talk to her... hold her hand... especially if it's in front of Umbridge." George looked over at the Ravenclaw table, where a bunch of girls were talking to Eudocia. One of her friends pointed towards the Gryffindor table and she turned around and waved towards George. George waved towards her as well. I must admit that I'm a bit jealous of George.

When dinner ended, we went back to the common room. I sat down in a corner, and Fred and George both stood nearby. George then sat down at the table I was at. I eyed him suspiciously at first, then turned to see if anything interesting was going on in the common room. Nothing much. Just a few people sitting around talking. How boring. Fred smirked looking at a flyer on the wall, "Hogsmeade weekend." I immediately smirked, "Great! I can't wait to get into Zonko's!" George nodded, and Fred placed his hand on George's head, "After Zonko's you're going to take Eudocia out." George froze for a bit then finally muttered, "What?" I nodded my head in agreement with Fred, "He's right. You can't go out with a girl and not do something with her on the weekend of Hogsmead." George stood up and started to pace in the common room, "But... uh... I don't know what to do." Fred laughed, "Did you forget?" I looked at Fred, "Forget?" Fred sat down and smirked, "There's this book that has all the knowledge of the universe." I smirked, "And this book is?" Fred smirked, "_Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_." My eyebrow raised, "Never heard of it." Fred smirked, "Best book ever! And you know that I don't read books." I laughed, "Besides Hermione who reads books?" George stopped pacing and sat down next to Fred, "I forgot about that, you're brilliant as always Gred!" Fred laughed, "I've always been the more brilliant!" I got up and started to walk to the dorm. Fred and George shortly came after I left.

xxxxxxxxx

The Hogsmead weekend came rather quickly. I didn't really care too much of my appearance, so I just threw on a green sweater and jeans. Fred was talking to George about some stuff. I didn't really pay attention. I looked towards the two, "I'll see you guys at breakfast." Fred nodded. When I got to the Gryffindor table, I was surprised to see that not many people were here yet. My eyes did wander over to the Ravenclaw table though, where Eudocia was sitting by herself. She looked gorgeous this time. She wasn't wearing the normal braid today, so her chestnut hair was wavy and long. I noticed that she had on a bit of make up. Her outfit consisted of a dark purple sweater and a black skirt. She had matching black boots that hiked up just below her knee. I decided that I'd go say hi to her. What harm is there in having a small conversation? I walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to her, "Hey." She gave a smile towards me, "Hi. How are you?" I smiled, feeling extremely tense and comfortable at the same time... if that's even possible, "Pretty well. How you doing yourself?" I eyed her up and down. I couldn't help but admire her beauty. She pushed some hair out of her face, "I'm doing very well." I nodded, "Good, good." She looked into my eyes, "Umm... I want to..." I looked at her confused, "Yes?" She sounded extremely nervous, "I wanted to talk to you about..." Before she could finish Fred and George walked over to me. Fred placed an arm around me, "I'll kill you if you're flirting with my brother's girl." I laughed, "Damn, I've been caught!" George gave a small chuckle. Fred shot him a look and then George said, "Oh that's right." He knelt on his knee in front of Eudocia, "Miss Eudocia! It would be my pleasure if you would accompany me today in Hogsmead." She started to giggle, "I'd love to." George was about to turn around when Fred elbowed him in the side. I guess that Fred is really an expert in this area, where as George isn't that experienced. I can't help but find this all too amusing. George looked at Eudocia, "You look... really good." She smiled widely, "You think so?" He nodded his head in agreement. I noticed that her eyes lit up. I've never seen such an amazing look on a girl before. George is a lucky guy.

When Fred and George began to leave the Ravenclaw table I smiled towards Eudocia, "If you'd like, you can eat with us." She smiled towards me. Yet her smile wasn't as great as it had been towards George. "If it's alright with George..." he started. George immediately turned around and placed his arm hesitantly around her arms, "Of course! I would... would love for you to... to... uhh... eat with us." Fred smirked towards me and gave an approving nod as if saying good job. I sat down next to Fred, and across from George and Eudocia. We began to eat. The hall was still not very filled with people... well, mostly girls. I guess that they're trying to look their best today. George looked over at Eudocia, and Eudocia smiled towards him. George then started to speak, "So Eudocia... what do you like to... uh do in your spare time?" Eudocia gave a small mischief smirk. She placed her finger in front of her lips then quietly said, "That's a secret." Fred and I laughed. George smirked, "Ah... so uhh..." She smiled, "George..." He looked at her, "Yeah?" She smiled, "I'm really glad that you asked me out." Fred and I exchanged a glance. We actually were very interested in this. George had a huge grin on his face, "I'm glad that you agreed to go out with me." Eudocia continued, "Well... firstly, you're good looking... much better looking than you double." Fred frowned, "HEY!" I laughed and patted Fred on the back, "Sucks to be you right now." George laughed at her comment as well. She continued to speak, "I've actually found you to be quite attractive for awhile now... and another thing..." George couldn't help but keep grinning like an idiot. Professor Umbridge entered the room and stopped in her tracks looking at Eudocia sitting at the Gryffindor table. A look of pure disgust was on her face. Eudocia ignored her mother's entrance and then placed her hand into George's, "and... my Mother hates your family." George, Fred, and I all found this to be quite interesting. I smirked, "Guessing you don't like your mother." She smirked, "Oh you have no idea... she's not even really related to me."

At this point in time, Professor Umbridge stood behind Eudocia, "Hem hem!" Eudocia turned around and looked at her mother, making her grip on George's hand tighter, "May I help you?" Professor Umbridge frowned, "Student display of affection is not appropriate." I laughed, "What display of affection?" Fred smirked. Professor Umbridge glared at me, "Hem hem." Fred then grabbed my hand and started holding it. I laughed, "Oh Freddie, I looooooove you because you're holiding my hand." Fred then placed his other hand in my hair, "Lee you know... holding your hand like this... feels like... " Eudocia and George burst out laughing. "Hem hem!" Professor Umbridge started, "Display of affection is not appropriate. Also... Miss Umbridge, I see that you aren't sitting with the rest of your house. There is no reason to be sitting with these Gryffindors." Eudocia rolled her eyes, "Who cares where I sit. We all get the same feast." Professor Umbridge glared towards her daughter, "Detention. All four of you will see me Monday after dinner." She took a breath, "And Miss Umbridge... if you don't go to your other table NOW, you'll be getting more detentions from me." Eudocia rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'd rather sit with my BOYFRIEND and have detentions then go over there and be without him." Professor Umbridge had the largest glare that I've ever seen. She was furious. When she finally left, Fred held up his hand, and she high-fived it. I rose a glass of pumpkin juice in the air, "To Eudocia!" We all clinked glasses and drank. She smiled and we all started to get along greatly. George then spoke up, "Before you said that you really weren't related to Professor Umbridge?" She nodded her head, "That's right. She adopted me. She actually was furious that I didn't get in Slytherin. The hat almost placed me there, but then figured that my wanting of learning and how smart I am deserves me to be in Ravenclaw." George smiled, "Well I'm glad that you're not in Slytherin." She continued, "See... my mother... the only reason she adopted me was because of my descent. I'm a pure blood, and as she doesn't tell me my real last name, I know for a fact that it's a famous last name, because she always talks about famous bloodlines and stuff like that."

After awhile, we finished eating and we went to Hogsmead. I was surprised that Eudocia didn't even go over to her friends once. She walked hand-in-hand with George. He really is a lucky guy. Getting a girl like Eudocia. I'm really jealous. We all went to Zonko's, and I started to find some really cool stuff. Fred started to grab handfulls of things. Eudocia was pointing out items that she thought were brilliant. George's eyebrow raised at some of the items. She smiled towards George and whispered something in his ear. I was curious what was going on. Fred and I couldn't help but pay attention to the new couple. Fred then spoke to me, "I was right." "About what?" He smirked, "He fancies her." I nodded, "Yeah." I was actually surprised that George and Eudocia didn't go off without me and Fred. They actually waited for us to be done in Zonko's. Little did I know that George told Eudocia about Hermione's plan of getting together a group of people to learn DADA. George looked at us, "We've got to meet them soon." I completely forgot about it. I think that Fred had as well. Then, we both nodded, "Oh right." Eudocia smiled, "Brilliant! What Harry's doing!" We all walked into what seemed like an old bar. George, Eudocia, and I sat down and Fred went over to the barman ordering butterbeers for everyone. Fred started to hand out the butterbeers and shortly came to where we were sitting. He stood up on the table, "Cheers!" Many people started to pull out some coins to pay for the butterbeers. Eudocia was going for her bag when George stopped her, "It's on me." He handed Fred a few coins and then smiled towards Eudocia, "To us?" She smiled, "To us" and clinked butterbeer bottles with him. I was feeling a bit sick watching how close George and Eudocia were already. I mean, this is their first date! Isn't it suppose to be all messed up and have George think that he's screwed up big time? This is just going too smoothly! After a good fifteen minutes, Hermione started to talk to the group. During the speech Hermione was giving, Eudocia leaned her head on George's shoulder. I was most definitely paying attention to Hermione. I didn't care about George and his date. I was hear to learn DADA. That's right. Harry then started to speak to the group. Convincing people that You-Know-Who's back.

When someone asked Harry if he knew how to make a patronus, I was quite impressed. "Blimey, Harry!" I yelled out, "I never knew that!" Fred started to grin, "Mum told Ron not to spread it around." His grin now faced completely towards Harry, "She said you got enough attention as it was." Stories about Harry started to go through the whole room and he started to speak more. Saying that he didn't do everything by himself and stuff. I wasn't paying too close attention to it. Zacharias seemed a bit upset after Harry spoke more, "Well, we've all turned up to learn from him, an dnow he's telling us he can't really do any of it." Fred immediately snarled towards Zacharias, "That's not what he said." George straightened up, and Eudocia didn't look too happy with Zacharias's comment. George then went through his Zonko's bag and took out a large metal instrument, "Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" Eudocia gave a small laugh. I smirked, knowing all too well that Fred and George would love to use their new products from Zonko's. Fred smirked, "Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this." Hermione started to look uncomfortable, "Yes, well... moving on... the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?" Several people started talking aloud, and the answer was pretty much yes.

I heard the talk of meeting once a week and nodded, "Well, once a week sounds cool." Discussions still were about. And eventually Hermione wanted us all to sign a piece of parchment. Eventually the piece of parchment was passed around and I signed it. After signing the parchment, Fred looked over towards George and myself while standing up, "Well, time's ticking on. George, Lee, and I have got items of a sensitive nature to purchase, we'll be seeing you all later." I got up and followed Fred out of the bar. George helped Eudocia get up and placed his arm around her shoulders. They walked behind me and started to talk. We all stopped in front of The Three Broomsticks. George and Eudocia smiled towards each other, then George spoke up, "We'll see you two later." Fred gave a wink towards his twin. We watched as George and Eudocia walked off. I then looked at Fred, "Where to?" Fred thought for a second then responded, "No clue." I laughed, "I see that we really do have some important purchases to make." Fred laughed as well and we ended up spending the rest of the day wandering around Hogsmead. Buying items here and there, but mainly the Zonko's bags had the most material in them. When we went back to Hogwarts I sat in the common room, "Do you think that the date went well?" Fred smirked, "Probably. They seemed to be doing well before we left them." I laughed, "Yeah."

When George came back, he seemed in a great mood. Fred and I swarmed around him, "So, how'd it go?" George just smiled mischieviously, "Great." I raised an eyebrow, "Details?" Fred also wanted to know. George smirked, "You two are acting like two gossiping girls. I don't need to say anything."

We then went to dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright! Getting annoyed at a few things... but other than that, I'm gonna try to get this chapter up. :D

Thanks to my reviewers. :D

Oh and I don't know George's middle name... I really wanted to use it in this chapter, but I have no clue what it is.

**Disclaimer:** I own like nothing... STILL.

Sunday was nice. I spent the entire day in bed doing nothing. It's nice to have a lazy day. Fred left the room for a few hours, then came back. He started to mention that George and Eudocia are getting really close and he didn't want to watch them snog. I should've caught up with work for classes, but nah. I'm not interested in writing essays and stuff. It's too boring. Plus, all my energy is gone when it comes to school work. Well, I spent the whole day sleeping. When George entered the dorm, he came to grab a few things. I almost forgot that there was Quidditch Practice tonight. Since I've been pretty much anti-social all day, there's no harm in going to watch my favorite team practice. Plus, Angelina seems to have a new move planned out. So, I can't miss it. I threw on a quick t-shirt and jeans. First dinner, then time to watch Quidditch.

As I left the dorm with the guys, we noticed a crowd around the Gryffindor notice board. As I started to read, I immediately rolled my eyes, seeing that it's from the order of 'The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts'. Fred and George were reading the sign as well. I frowned reading that all student organizations are now "disbanded". My hand formed into a fist. I was tempted to punch the damn sign. Of course, I'm not the only one who's mad at this. Umbridge! I HATE THAT TOAD! What is she going to pull next?!? I made my way to the Great Hall and walked over towards Harry. George, Fred, Dean, Neville, and Ginny all were standing near Harry as well. The discussion of course was about the new proclaimation. Harry seemed to be very nervous that the club that was formed yesterday was noticed by that toad. I awaited Harry to say whether or not we're going to continue the secret meetings. I smirked when Harry said that they'll still continue. After hearing this, I sat down at the table near the twins. Eudocia walked over and placed her hands over George's eyes from behind, "Guess who?" George had a dumb look on his face, "Hmmm... I wonder who this is... it must be... FRED!" She let go of him and playfully slapped him, "I doubt that you'd want Fred to do this." She gave him a peck on the lips. George smirked, "Oh you are right, Puppet." He then kissed her back. Fred and I watched and then started making kissing noises towards them. Fred then stated towards them, "Go get a room. No one wants to see this." George smirked, "Maybe we will." Eudocia laughed, "I see that Freddie is jealous of his twin." She sat down next to George and started to run her fingers through his hair. Fred ignored her comment and started to munch on something. Eudocia then spoke up, "Can you believe how much of a git my mother is?" All three of us answered at the same time, "Yes." She laughed, "Well... I should've known that was going to be said. Anyways... the club rule... you don't think that she knows, do you?" George placed a hand on her shoulder, "I highly doubt that she followed everyone at Hogsmeade." She gave a giggle, "You're right. But... she could've been watching us." George frowned, "Why would she do that?" I rolled my eyes, "Gee, I wonder why she would even think of spying on her daughter while she's on a date with someone she detests." Fred laughed at my sarcasm and then pointed towards the professors, "She seems to be staring at you two right now." Eudocia looked over to the front and then smirked towards George, "Let's have some fun." George raised an eyebrow, "I like the sound of that." Fred and I both smirked, "Hey! You guys have to let us join in." Eudocia nodded and the four of us started to talk in private.

The plan was now arranged. Fred and I immediately grabbed pumpkin juice and stood on top of the table, "Everyone! There's an important announcement!" We started to clink our cups with forks. The entire Gryffindor table silenced and all eyes were on us. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables looked at us as well. Some of the Slytherins looked, yet we didn't care about them. Fred then raised his voice louder, "By Order of My Brother..." I then continued where Fred left off, ".. And his girlfriend..." George stepped on top of the table and helped Eudocia up. Ron and Harry started to whisper about how it was brilliant using the words 'by the order of'. A total mock of Umbridge's little message... all Fred's idea there! Fred then continued to speak, "The order would like to say that Professor Umbridge's daughter..." I smirked, "Wants to show off how happy she and her boyfriend are..." Fred and I both spoke at the same time, "To ALL." We both stared towards Umbridge. Professor Umbridge's face was getting extremely red with anger. I noticed that Professor McGonagall didn't approve of what we were doing, but she did seem quite amused by it. I really think that she can't stand Umbridge. George and Eudocia then shared a deep kiss in front of the entire school. The entire Gryffindor table started to cheer. After the kiss Fred then clinked his pumpkin juice again, "The kiss is brought to you by the 'We Love You Dolores Umbridge' Decree Number 24." Eudocia and George then yelled out at the same time, "Signed, Eudocia Hilzarie Umbridge and George Weasley!" All the tables broke out in laughter except for the Slytherins. The Professors began to speak among each other, and Professor Umbridge glared towards us. I was bloody happy that we just pulled that stunt. Professor McGonagall immediately rushed over to the four of us, "Ahem, my office now." We all nodded and followed Professor McGonagall out of the Great Hall, but of course there was a huge applause for us first. Fred lifted his arms in the air as if he just won an enormous prize.

Professor McGonagall started to talk, "What you four did was... uncalled for." She shot a glare towards George and Eudocia, "And you two! Snogging in front of the entire student body! Not appropriate!" George held Eudocia's hand at this time and smiled towards her. She smiled and then responded, "We just wanted to show everyone how happy we are." Professor McGonagall slit her eyes some, "Regardless... on top of standing on top of tables and snogging... you four happened to make fun of the newest notice. I know that there are a lot of students who are upset... and staff as well, but you all can not act like this." A knock on the door was heard and Professor McGonagall opened it, "Ah Dolores." She wasn't very happy seeing Professor Umbridge. I noticed that McGonagall didn't like her one bit. "Hem hem," Professor Umbridge started, "I believe that these four should be receiving a punishment right now." Professor McGonagall frowned, "I was just about to give them their punishment." "Hem hem... how about they serve detention with me for the next month?" Professor McGonagall frowned, "The trouble makers in this group are _my_ responsibilty Dolores. All except Miss Umbridge here who is from Ravenclaw. Yet, I suppose that Filius can take care of that." Professor Umbridge frowned, "I think that I can punish my daughter however I see fit." I noticed that Eudocia's grip on George's hand tightened. George's hand was starting to get red. Blimey! That grip must be hard! Professor McGonagall took a small breath, "Very well... however I will deal with my house members." Professor Umbridge wasn't too happy. She really wanted to get Eudocia out of there though, so she pulled Eudocia's arm, "Very well Minerva." Eudocia winced of pain. George didn't let go of her hand, until it was yanked away from him. I felt extremely bad for Eudocia. I had no clue what was going to happen to her. I looked at George, who seemed extremely worried for her. Professor McGonagall then turned her attention back to us, "I believe that two days of detention will be enough to make up for this mistake." My eyebrows rose. I couldn't believe how easy we were getting off. Fred and George had grins on their faces. We were about to leave until Professor McGonagall stopped us, "Just for the record... you all aren't going to get off so easily if you continue this." We all nodded and then left.

Since there now was no Quidditch Practice tonight, we started to head back to the common room. Once we arrived in the common room, we were flooded by people. All sorts of praises were thrown towards us, and I couldn't help but feel great about it. Hermione, looked up from a book that she was reading, "Are you three dumb?" We all looked at her with confused looks, "Why would you say that?" Hermione closed her book, "You al could've gotten expelled from Hogwarts. What is your punishment anyways?" Fred yelled out, "Two days worth of detention!" Hermione was shocked, "Are you kidding? That's it?" I placed an arm around her, "As you can tell, she probably enjoyed the performance." Ron laughed, "Who didn't enjoy the performance?" George sat down on a couch, "Umbridge. She's ready to kill us all."

After a while of hanging out in the common room, everyone started to head towards their dorms. George sat down on his bed, "What do you think Umbridge is doing to her?" I took a deep breath, "I don't know. But it's probably worse than whatever potion she forced me to drink." George's face dropped. I could tell that he was thinking about what kind of punishments she could be having right now. I looked up at George, "Has she said anything about her mum before?" George nodded, "Yeah... and it's not pretty." I looked away from him. I could tell that whatever it is, he didn't want to even think about it. Fred then looked over at George, "You don't think that Professor McGonagall is going to tell Mum about what happened at dinner tonight, do you?" George's eyes shot open, "Blimey! I never thought of that!" Fred laughed, "I'm sure that Mum will be beaming with joy hearing that you were snogging in front of the entire school." George started to get paler in the face. I started to laugh, "Well, if there's a howler tomorrow, we'll know!"

xxxxxxxxxx

I woke up Monday morning and got dressed. I was the first one out of the dorms and I made my way to the Great Hall. I sat down at the Gryffindor table. Eudocia immediately rushed over to me, "Hey." I noticed that she now was wearing a huge bandage on her left hand, "Hi... are you alright?" She nodded, "I'm fine. Just got a few scratches. I actually have been wanting to talk to you for a while now." I raised an eyebrow, "Why's that?" She lowered her voice, "It's about that detention you had the other day... my Mum... she fed you a potion right?" I nodded my head, "Yeah, why?" She placed her right hand on top of her forehead, "I was afraid of that. There's a total of three potions that she would use... Tell me, what was the last thing that you remember after drinking the fluid?" I thought for a minute, "All I remember is seeing the door... then black." She nodded, "I see... so it was probably the Invigoration Draught she gave you." I then started to talk, "Hold on... why would I faint after drinking that? I know that it happens to increase energy levels. Wouldn't I have remembered going insane first?" Eudocia shook her head, "This potion has a different effect on different people. My Mum once forced me to take it. I ended up yelling secrets that I knew all over a village while throwing pumpkin juice on people and running." Ginny sat down next to Eudocia, "I was overhearing... well I did see Lee on that day he had detention." I immediately looked at the red-headed girl, "You did?" She nodded her head, "Yes. You were throwing stink pellets towards anyone who got near you in the Gryffindor common room. It wasn't enjoyable." I shook my head, "What a waste of stink pellets." Eudocia gave a small giggle, "Well, at least you didn't do anything too terrible. But I must warn you that my Mum's detentions get worse as the time grows longer. So be careful." I nodded my head, "Thanks." Ginny smiled toward me, "After that you ended up fainting. I rushed out of the common room and got Professor McGonagall... and well, you know the rest." I smiled towards Ginny, "Thanks." She smiled, "You're welcome." At this point in time, Fred and George made it to the table. Fred smirked seeing me, "I see that you're trying to take Eudocia from my brother." I laughed, "Yeah Fred. How'd you know?" He smirked, "Can't blame you. George has turned into such a sissy after getting her." I nodded, "He really has been. I just am trying to save his masculinity." George frowned towards both of us, "You two are just jealous." Fred laughed, "Not at all. I could get any girl that I want if I felt like it. But I've been too busy working on the precious Joke Shop." Eudocia gave George a kiss on his cheek, "I'll see you later hun." He nodded and watched as she walked over to the Ravenclaw table. Fred started to use his invisible whip making noises. I laughed.

After breakfast, I walked with Fred to Herbology. George decided that he would walk with his precious girlfriend. Fred was telling me about a bunch of new products that he's working on. Once we made it to the greenhouses, Professor Sprout started teaching the class. She flashed Fred, George, Eudocia, and myself a grin. I was most definitely confused with that. She handed me a bag of fertilizer, "Mr. Jordan, what is in that bag?" I looked at the bag, "Dragon Dung." She nodded, "Good good! 50 points to Gryffindor!" I looked over at George and he was just as confused as me. Many simple questions were thrown towards George and Eudocia. Earning each of their houses 50 more points. I guess Professor Sprout must've been in a good mood today.

After that, I made my way to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall frowned at the entire class, "I don't know who thought that it was funny, but all of the homework from last week is blank. So, you all must re-do the assignment. And, on top of that, I want you each to write an essay on what we learn today. Five pages, no large print." The entire class groaned. I started to snicker to myself. I almost forgot that we ended up pranking the whole school by changing those quills. So they really do work wonders. Fred and George are bloody brilliant! Yet, this essay isn't going to be fun. The rest of my classes ended up in practically the same result as McGonagall's. I frowned seeing the twins in the common room, "Every class! Every one except Herbology has assigned an extra essay due to the homework not showing up." The twins laughed. I also laughed, "The assignments suck, but the prank was well worth it. The expressions of everyone was hilarious!" Fred and George started to celebrate all of a sudden. "We've got it!" Fred beamed and George smiled. A crowd stood around and the twins began to show off their perfected Skiving Snackbox. Fred took a bite of an orange chew and he vomitted into a bucket. A bunch of girls in the crowd started making faces and saying "Ew". But the guys in the crowd were completely amazed. Fred immediately chewed the purple end of the chew, making his vomit stop. I decided to help out with their demonstration. Yet, being a bit lazy, I swung my wand out performing Vanishing Spells on Fred's vomit. Fred and George were filled with joy and they began to take advance orders for their Skiving Snackboxes. Many students started to place orders, which didn't surprise me in the least. I knew that these would sell quickly... especially with Professor Umbridge being the DADA professor. George began to eat the orange end of a chew and he started to puke into the bucket. After that, he ate a purple chew to stop it. This continued for awhile, and I was getting really annoyed at casting Vanishing Spells. I noticed that Hermione wasn't very happy with what was going on. And the best part is the fact that she can't do anything about it. Once midnight came, we lugged a bunch of Galleons into our dorm. Fred and George were beaming with joy. They couldn't get over how much they made. We had a celebration in our dorm in celebration for the success of the Skiving Snackboxes.

-------------

Ah, I'm not sure if this is written making sense or not... seeing that it's a strange hour I'm typing at. And I never really look over my work since it's just something to do for fun. So if you're confused just say so.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to those who are reviewing.

As for what hour I type at... it happens to vary...

**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't own like anything...

With the success of the Skiving Snackboxes, Fred and George began to work on their next product... the Fever Fudge. Sounds brilliant... that is it will be brilliant when they work out the problems. Blimey, I'm just glad that I didn't volunteer to try them out. All night! Nothing but complaining from the two of them. Not my fault that their product went wrong and they have massive pus-filled boils in places that no one would want to deal with. But damn, I couldn't get any sleep last night!

The entire day was a total and complete drag. No big events happened during classes. I'm just glad that I didn't have DADA with Umbridge. This kind of weather is best for toads... and I would hate to be around toads now.

Finally the gorgeous Angelina got permission to reform the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And it's about time too. She's very excited about it too... practice is going to be held at seven o'clock. The entire day was just full of terrible weather though. Rain. If it wasn't such terrible weather, I'd go down and watch the practice, but I have no intention of getting soaked. And my favorite beaters don't seem to want to practice in this weather... seeing as they keep debating whether or not to use their Skiving Snackboxes. So, what do I do while their practice goes on? Well... I could do some homework... but I think that I'll pass on that. Perhaps the best thing is to catch up on some sleep. Since the night was well... terrible I deserve some good sleep.

Well, it was in no time that my sleep was interupted. Fred and George returned and they were obviously in pain from riding on broomsticks. I eventually sat up, "Hey." They both muttered back, "Hi." They then started to get out stuff... probably trying to fix up the boil problem. Well... it seems that it's going to be another night of trying to get sleep.

---------

Waking up was the last thing that I wanted to do. All night, Fred and George were failing in their success to get rid of the boils. And I couldn't sleep, so I spent the night actually doing my homework. Fred, George, and I wandered into the Great Hall for breakfast... all of us were dead on our feets. I ate as much as I could, and Fred started falling asleep during the meal, and his head ended up in a bowl of cereal. George and I couldn't help but laugh at that. After breakfast, I went to my _favorite_ class... DADA with Umbridge. Professor Umbridge was wearing a dark pink outfit today, and she seemed as perky as ever, "Good morning class." What a way to start your day... hearing that perky voice with a 'good morning class' that makes her sound so innocent. Ugh. The entire class muttered a 'good morning', and she smirked, "That wasn't enthusiastic enough! GOOD MORNING CLASS." She walked over to my desk and stood in front of me. I rolled my eyes and placed on a pretend smile and copied her voice the best I could, "Good Morning Professor Umbridge!" The twins thought that it was funny, so they started to snicker. Professor Umbridge gave a sly smile and walked back to the front of the room. When her back was turned, I started to copy her movements. When she heard a few laughs, she turned around and examined everyone. She definitely was jumpy today. "Hem hem," she began, "The next chapter is very important. I expect you all to read every word as if it was your life." Fred laughed, "This whole book is my life." Professor Umbridge walked over to him and glared, "Twenty points from Gryffindor for Mr. Weasley's unwanted comment." She then walked to the front of the room and sat down, acting as if she was a queen or something, "Hem, hem. Get to it." I opened up my book and glared at it. I read the first sentence, then started drawing on the page. I glanced over at George, who was writing something to Fred... probably some way to fix up the boils. I know that they're still feeling like crap.

The class was long... as usual, but no one really spoke aloud. The silence was deadly, and I just continued to draw my pathetic attempt at pictures. The first image being Professor Umbridge getting attacked by a hippogryph. The second image, Professor Umbridge getting attacked by a swarm of bugs... and well, the other images were of her getting attacked by all sorts of magical creatures. And when the class was over, I rushed out of there as fast as I could. Fred and George were talking about ways to cure the boils.

When lunch came around, I sat down and started eating a sandwich. Fred and George sat down and looked at me, "No quidditch practice today-" "-Angelina says that it's cancelled." I nodded, "Is that right?" George nodded, "Yeah-" "-She just told us. George and I are pretty happy about it... since we still have those boils..." I noticed Angelina was speaking with Harry about something... probably the cancellation of Qudditch practice. Yet, when she sat down next to Fred, she spoke quietly in his ear. Fred, then relayed a message to George; George then walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Eudocia... whispering something. George then stayed over there the remainder of lunch. Fred then told me the message that was getting out, "Tonight, eight o' clock, seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by the trolls... it's the first Defense meeting." I nodded, "Awesome."

Professor Flitwick was rather boring in charms today. We continued to work on the Flame-Freezing Charm. I was coming along, but not quite that well. Fred and George were working together on the charm, and today, Eudocia sat next to me and we worked a bit together. "So... did your Mum do anything bad to you after she took you away the other day?" I asked, my eyes fixated on her bandages on her arms. Eudocia seemed to be silent for awhile, then she answered smiling, "Nothing too bad." I didn't really believe her. I mean, she was taken away by Umbridge, then the next day she has bandages on her arm. I frowned towards her, "You don't need bandages to hide those scratches." She moved back a bit, "I don't want George to see my scratches..." I turned around looking at the twins, "Hey George." George looked up, "Yeah?" I smirked, "Do scratches bug you?" He had a confused look on his face, "No." I turned to Eudocia, "See. Now you can take off those bandages." Eudocia gave me a cold glare, "I'm not taking off the bandages." I decided to drop the talk about the bandages. Obviously, Eudocia wasn't too happy with me mentioning them. When class ended, she grabbed George's arm and walked out with him. Fred rolled his eyes and walked next to me.

When eight o'clock finally came, Fred, George and I walked to the Room of Requirement. After we entered, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia entered. I took notice of the room... it was lit with torches, and there were wooden book cases and silk cushions. I noticed some shelves with instruments. I have never been in this room before, yet Fred and George both have been here before, since Fred mentioned that they once hid in here from Filch. Eventually everyone who agreed to come was there and the meeting started. I sat down on a silk cushion. The first part of the meeting was electing the leader... which took a matter of seconds, for Harry was immediately appointed by everyone. Hermione then figured that we all needed a name for this. I noticed Angelina had a clever smile on her face, "Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" (OOTP, pg. 391) Fred then placed his suggestion in, "Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" (OOTP, pg. 392). I gave out a chuckle, "Brilliant name." Hermione frowned towards Fred, "I was thinking," she narrowed her eyes a bit towards him then spoke more, "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings." (OOTP, pg. 391) Cho then spoke up, "The Defense Association?" (pg. 391) The conversation continued a bit, and then it was decided that the group would be known as D.A... or "Dumbledore's Army".

Harry thought for a little bit, then decided that we should all work on _Expelliarmus_, the disarming charm. Zacharias Smith wasn't too thrilled with this, "I don't think that _Expelliarmus_ is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?" (pg. 392) Harry then mentioned quietly that that charm saved his life last June, "But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave." (pg. 392) No one moved and then Harry figured that it would be a good idea to divide into pairs to practice. Fred and George paired up together, and I paired up with Eudocia. I was a bit surprised that George wouldn't want to practice with his girlfriend, but it would be a pathetic sight if he couldn't do the charm in front of her. So, I stood across from Eudocia and smirked, "Ladies first." I stood in front of her, admiring how adorable she looked. Her hair was a bit messy, for her braid was beginning to come un-done, and she wore a cute brown skirt and a white top. Her legs really looked nice... the skirt showed off just enough to get me to practically stare at them. Before I realized it, she used _Expelliarmus _on me and my wand flew out of my hand. I went to get my wand, when she got it for me instead. When she handed it back to me she smirked, "If you look at my legs like that again... you'll will not be dealing with the charm we're suppose to be practicing. She then walked a few feet away, "Give me your best shot." I smirked, "Now, don't fall in love with me with my amazing talents." She rolled her eyes, "Just hurry it up already." I couldn't help but continue to talk, "I know that I'm extremely attractive and I would be the perfect definition of a prince to a woman like yourself... any spell or charm I can master in no time..." Eudocia frowned and then yelled out, "_Expelliarmus_" throwing my wand out of my hand again. I frowned, "Hey! It was my turn." She stuck out her tongue playfully, "Next time instead of being all cocky do the charm." I was having a pretty good time with Eudocia. I was having so much fun that I didn't notice Fred and George pointing their wands at Zacharias Smith, making his wand fly out of his hand whenever he was about to disarm Anthony Goldstein.

After I finally performed the charm, Harry ended up blowing a whistle telling everyone to stop. "That wasn't bad, but there's definite room for improvement." (pg. 394) Harry then told everyone to try again. I gave a sly smile towards Eudocia, "How about we can see who disarms who first?" Fred and George overheard my words and smirked, "We're in." Eudocia had a smirk on her face, "Sounds great... last one with a wand in their hands get to boss the losers around for a week." The four of us formed a square. Fred spoke up, "On the count of three." George started the count, "One." Fred said, "Two" And then everyone yelled out, "Three! _Expelliarmus_!" I pointed my wand towards Fred- Fred had his pointed towards George- George had his pointed at Eudocia, and Eudocia had hers pointed at me. It took a minute to finally realize who had their wands and who didn't. I looked around... Eudocia, George, and myself were disarmed. Fred had a victorious look on his face, "I guess that I'm the winner of this little game. Now, you all are my slaves for the next week." I groaned. I really didn't want Fred to win... Fred always got too cocky when he leads. I picked my wand up and then heard Harry say, "but we've overrun, we'd better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?" (pg. 396) Dean Thomas eagerly yelled out that he wanted to meet sooner, and there were a good portion of people who agreed. Angelina quickly spoke up, "The Quidditch season's about to start, we need team practices too!" (pg. 396). Harry took a small breath, "Let's say next Wednesday night, then, and we can decide on additional meetings then... Come on, we'd better get going..." (pg. 396).

Fred smirked towards me, George, and Eudocia, "Let's go!" I walked out of the Room of Requirement with them and eventually parted from Eudocia. Fred gave a small grin towards George, "Lee and I will see you later." George gave a smile and then walked with Eudocia, probably bringing her to her common room. I walked with Fred back to our dorm room. When I got in there I took a shower then went to bed.


End file.
